Love is a loss
by Phantom shadow mask
Summary: His lover left him at the alter for another man. He is now in trouble with the mafia for the money they have loaned for him. contain human that have pokemon names and pokemon as well. rating T for the blood.
1. Chapter 1

Their relationships are like the 4 season always having a cycle fill with joy and unhappiness. but they always comes though in the end with happiness. For time after time their loves blossom. but this time their love had wilt and end up dead. For love will never be true love and will always wilt in some days as so does life and life is precious to uphold. As this man had learn through his year of his relationships with a women who he dearly love. Alas his lover or should I say ex-lover have cheated on him several time before and always apologizing in the end. He have sacrifice too many times for her sake and end up with nothing especially at the alter.

FLASHBACK:

As a white hair man waited for her at the alter inside he felt so happy inside knowing they will be husband and wife. He waited for her and she didn't appear several minutes have passed feeling something is wrong he rush out of the alter and searches for her. Then his ear prick up hearing a motorcycle engine running. He ran as fast as he can and push the door out and saw his soon to be wife ran out with a neon green hair man. As he saw her smirking at him and hug the motorcyclist very hard/ As they run out together with a motorcycle. Brendan of course is anger at this knowing he have sacrifice too many times. Now he knows that life with her is a sham and yet he must move on but tears and heartache will always be with him. The memory have made him into a stronger person for now he must restrain his emotion. If he found another love he must restrain the emotion of love until he can trust that love. The coldness at the Alter is a bliss for love may comes in the place or a tear drop of a love one.

Flashback ends

" Damn her to hell, I trusted her and help her too many times and this is the thanks I get? May I hope your new lover satisfy you and rot in it! I do not want you in my life again!! If you do come in my life again I will make sure you'll pay dearly." Brendan said under his breath. Its been 4 months since the incident at the alter. Then a phone ring a couple of times. As Brendan pick up the phone." Brendan here... Yes I know my payment is overdue but give me time I'm almost there I just needed 2,000 to go." Brendan said in a calm manner. " Brendan your a good guy but I can't help out this time the boss wants you to come at the pier tonight and there is no more chance I'm afraid." said a gruff voice. " I guess so then sigh fine I will come for I almost lost everything but I must keep on living even after this." Brendan once again said in a calm manner. " I know this is hard for for you Brendan but its a deal and if you don't pay up you will lose something precious. I know that motto is harsh but its the law of the street. The man said in a sad tone. " Yes I know that I'll meet you guys at the pier then cause its almost night time. See you later then bye for now." Brendan said. Then theres a click on the phone and Brendan hang up the phone.

"sigh this year is the worst year ever." Brendan said in a sad tone. Its the year 6/6/66. A cursed year for all but some are Glad that it will be over soon. Mankind are at peace but there are still some Trivial incidents. Alas for the religion it is gone and forever will. A man named Hiro x have stop all religion. When he did all the people bond with one another. As life continues on, but some people still hate the word "peace." With all those in mind its still peace but some havoc are still amongst the planet but its still peace. As Brendan know what is to come at the pier for he will lose some thing precious.

As Brendan took a short shower to get ready for the consequences. Brendan then got out of the tub and turn off the water. Even though he is somewhat wet. (The towel its cleans your body. ) He looks like a sex God for he have a nice six-pack, muscular arms, and a charming smile along with his white hair is messy. ( I know his hair is black but I prefer the white hair no offense if that comment sounds a bit racist. Not that I am one which means I'm not a racist. ) Brendan then wore some new clothing. a black muscle shirt along with a black knacks pants. He went to his desk and pick up a all black sunglasses.

As Brendan got out of the house and locking the door in case of thieves breaks in. Alas once Brendan reaches the pier. Its not a happy scene at all. Brendan start to tremble as a pure blue eyes glaring at him. "Darkrai...: Brendan whispers that seems the voice is silence. " Well well if it isn't Brendan the guy who use our money to go to that vile expensive church to be married with his soon to be wife but at the last minute. She ran off with another man. How sad then again it won't be sad cause tonight things will be much worse than a broken heart." Darkrai said while approaching Brendan. " I know Darkrai but as I said I just need 2,000 left give me another month or two to repay you Darkrai." Brendan stammer. " Yes I know but as I said its the rule of the street to repay at the same exact date but I gave you a little bit more time to repay me for the incident that skank have done to you but rules are rules Brendan." Darkrai said in a sympathic and yet a serious tone. Then Darkrai put on a metallic claw and wore it on his right hand.From the position Brendan and Darkrai are standing the right claw will take somethings of Brendan's left side.

" WHAT!! whats are you going to do with the claw Darkrai?" Brendan asked in a scared tone. Darkrai approaches Brendan ask him to kneel down but not lying down but just kneeling Darkrai then kneel down as well. " Your red eyes are red from birth right? " Darkrai asked. "Y-y-es, it is Darkrai." Brendan have answer. " Well then I guess I'll take the your left eye then for it will worth a lot of money in the hospital not only that I have to pay you something as well" Darkrai said. Without any hesitations he raise the metal claw and stabbed it to Brendan's left eye. Darkrai then gouged the eyeball out and the blood have spill out and pain have ensue Brendan once more. An agonizing scream was heard but yet no one pay any heed of it. The eye was out but the blood and pain still still there. So much pain is with Brendan and he scream at the agonizing pain and the blood still spill out.

Twelve minute have pass and blood have cease but the pain have linger and Brendan become unconscious. " Nurse Cresselia please stitch his eye. We don't want to hurt our new member." Darkrai instructed the nurse whom he fell in love with her cause she contain a compassionate spirit and a beauty to die for. The nurse then approach Brendan unconscious body and pull the left eyelid together in to a perfect line and start to stitch. Brendan still feel some pain and start to shiver like the winter days. " All done master Darkrai" Cresselia replied to the master of the gang. " Good now Gengar carried his body to the van for now we will strike on those who have inflicted pain upon us! " Darkrai shouted like the thunder on a very rainy day.

Gengar approaches Brendan body and lift it up. Gengar felt no muscle at all twitching in Brendan's body but he felt his heart beating slowly. Now Gengar put body to the van and hop on to the van as well. As the rest of the gang look at the starlight gazing upon there beauty. After the stargazing for a minute or so they went in to the van and Drove off.


	2. part 1 the prologue of a plan

A grunt is heard as the van still moving, but yet the body is immobile for it is weak. " Wait how is he coming conscious?" Gengar said in a surprised tone. "I guess his heart and will-power is stronger than I thought." Darkrai mutter beneath his breath. as he continue driving. The moon glows of the utter darkness night as the van continue to move on. As they drove that seems like hours they finally arrive at a building. The building looks like a wealthy corporation that is very clean, but at night it looks like a tower of utter death waiting to pounce on someone that comes near it. As the group of mafia get out of the van and of course they park at the parking lot. As Gengar carry Brendan unconscious body with him as the group enter the building as the door is unlock and security stands guard incase of any disturbance.

" sigh Well four months without that turd. I laugh at his shock and yet sad expressions. Teh he should know by now that I'm not a trusting person towards pokemon professor and will sabotage their work and give it to my true love who is awesome for his name is Drew. I wonder what Prof. Brendan is doing now. Is he dead or is he in pain either way its good for me cause I have conflicted him with so much pain and yet why do I feel like I know him from my childhood life? Also why do I beg for him to forgive me? Ah well its over now and screw him anyways." As May talk to herself as she strode at the mansion garden fill with wild grass types, but not forest pokemon like tangrowth. May then look up in the sky and sigh " Whats up with me I haven't felt any emotion from him and now all of a sudden I felt something that will happened." May said in anguish. As the night of sorrow will begin and soon a battle of vengenance begins.

" Are you sure by giving this item he will grow out no emotions?" Gengar ask to his leader. " I'm positive after so many heartbreak from that skanks I will relief him from those anguish feeling and soon he will feel no emotions at all and if that didn't work I will bring that mystic elf and make it to do so." Darkrai said harshly as he look at Brendan's body that is near death, but yet his will to live is like a wilting flower. Darkrai then take out a dark glass not black, but a darkness that emit out dark energy. Darkrai then put it on to Brendan's eye. As the dark power grew inside of him his heart become numb and reawaken from his slumber. Brendan look around and ask " Where's my eye?" with a tone so cold and no emotion. " Its alab which we will clone it and sell it to the hospitals as I said. Furthermore I will repay you as I said cause that eye is worth a lot of money, your repayment is that we will give you a special pokemons. " Darkrai replied to Brendan. " If you say so." Brendan said quietly and look at them. "So it begins I will win after all and my key is right in front of me. Also that special pokemons will help him espcially the one that gave him that scar on his forehead. " Darkrai thought to himself.

"hmmph So it begins huh? I guess I will battle as well." A man with lime green hair mutter to himself.


	3. a sudden plan

A grunt is heard at the night and whisper of the darkness is a symbol of either pain or pleasure. " Dre... Drew... please s-s--stop ple--plea--please?" A pant was heard and the owner of the voice is May, the person who have hurt Brendan so hurtful and yet he forgave her so many time til now. " Silence my darling your mine!" Drew said as he slowly squeeze her upper arm and slowly slap her ass. " Drew please stop!!" May cried.

A huge gasp was then heard. May woke up in sweats and her skin is pale. She never felt a horrifying dream that intense, a dream of her being raped by her true love and yet somewhere inside of her said he is wrong for her. She took a deep breath in. " What was I dreaming that horrid dream? I am a woman of class and beauty. I am not suppose to have this dream." May said to herself. She then look at Drew who is now sleeping and she then draw her finger towards his head and curl up a hair strand in back of his head. She then smile at him but yet she felt like someone is out to get her and feel worry about it. Not knowing that a dark figure is on top of the mansions looking down at the windows and then disappear from the site.

"Brendan its time for your arrival as your debut to come." Darkrai talk to him who is still recuperating . " I know, but what am I debuting of? Brendan asked. " Why your legacy of catching a very elusive pokemon of course. Also the data of another rare pokemon." Darkrai answered. " Right the data of Deoxys is really important we must be cautious about it then." Brendan answered back in a monotonic tone and with that he slowly gets up of the bed and decide to change his shirts in which Darkrai have given him a spare clothe. Brendan now is wearing turtle-neck long sleeve black shirt.

As the light begin once again the power of darkness lays the eyes of that light. " Drew are we going to go to that Science institute? I heard someone find a major discovery of a pokemon." May asked Drew. " May I think you can go to yourself I am extremely busy right now." Drew replied back. " But Drew honey there's going to reveal a pokemon that is deemed un-catchable. Its a legendary pokemon Drew!" May said in anger. "May I would love to go but I need to do all these paperwork's. Also I need to keep my family legacy alive!" Drew yell back. " Well fine I guess I have to go by myself!!" May yell again and then about to storm off. Then suddenly Drew approach her. " May I am sorry but I have work to do. Also I want you to do me this favor." Drew said in a forgiving tone. "What is the favor Drew?" May ask. " I want you to go to the Dark tower and go to a warehouse there and ask for a person name Darkrai phantom. " Drew said. "Then I want you to give him this briefcase." Drew continue talking.

"Ok I will do that to kill the time while I'm waiting for the unrevealed pokemon. I heard its legendary pokemon that is found but studies of it is not known yet. Although it is interesting to watch though." May said softly. Drew just shrug and gave her the briefcase. As May obtained the briefcase she then walk away from the master dorm of the building. She began to think why the isolations of Drew and herself. They used to be close since she is his finance, but something is making her queasy about that thought. " I must be going insane no way is this isolation is taken place. I must be strong and avoid these negative thoughts.

Drew look outsides of his building window and sigh at her disappearance. " Teh what a oblivious woman she is. I hope that my plan will go well and soon she will be destroy as she destroy her ex.


End file.
